Coma de un cabezón
by Zyar
Summary: One-shot.Dib sufre un terrible accidente tratando de proteger a Zim y queda en coma.El extraterrestre decide confesarle su amor mientras no lo oye.


**Fanfic ZADR**

**Zim:**

¿Hace cuanto has estado acostado en esa cama?,he perdido la cuenta.¿Pero que más da?,despues de todo no depende del tiempo si despertará o no,cuanto lo siento.Cada vez que te veo,sin señales de vida,se me parte el corazón,tu no debería estar ahí.Por que...simplemente es un error,¿o no?...Si...es un error...

¡¡¡¡¿Pero que demonios es lo que estoy diciendo?!!!!

¡¡Claro que no es un error!!...por mi culpa estás ahí...yo era el responsable de eso,el que debería estar en esa cama soy yo.Eres tan valioso Dib,no puedes desperdiciar tu vida aquí,yo ya viví lo suficiente,ojala pudieramos intercambiar lugares,te juro que yo...lo daría todo...todo por que despertarás...¿que mas da si no va a pasar?,¿que hago conmigo entonces?.Ahora que no tienes conciencia...me doy cuenta que el único significado de mi vida eras tu,tu vida era el significado de la mía y...¿ahora que hago?,ya no estás ahí para molestarme,para gritarme,para lucharme,¡¡eso no es justo!!...Esperaré a que despiertes...ya verás,prometo que no intentaré nada para conquistar la tierra mientras tu estés dormido,despues de todo,tu vas a despertar...yo se que si.Pero...me hubiera gustado que me contestarás una pregunta antes de quedar así,¿tu sientes lo mismo por mí?,vamos...se que tu puedes...puedes contestarme,¡¡Dib!!...¡¡¡¡DIB!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡DIIIBB!!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!...¡¡no tiene caso!!.No me contestarás,¿cierto?,pues bien...puedes pudrirte en esa cama todo lo que quieras,a...a mí no me importas...en serio...No...no es cierto,perdoname,perdí el control,esque...verte tan...tan...tan debil,tan indefenso,tan desamparado,esque simplemente no lo puedo soportar,ya no mas.Vuelve,por favor...o al menos...dame una señal,yo que se,ese es mi unico deseo,Dib,¡¡¡ten un poco de consideración,estupido!!!...¡¡No!!...olvidalo,no se en que estoy pensando,soy un monstruo,¡¡yo te dejé así!!,yo soy el estupido!!,¡¡¡no sirvo para nada!!!...quisiera golpearme,golpearme y romperme toda la cara...eso,eso,eso me aliviaría un poco,¿y sabes que?...lo voy a hacer,aquí,frente a ti,me destruiré la cara,es lo menos que te mereces,solamente mirate,estás en estado de co-coma,si es que así se dice y...te ves tan tierno con esa venda en la cabeza.Por eso lo haré,Dib,tu lo querrías así,tu querrías que te vengara,y lo haré,te vengaré,¡¡me golpearé a mi mismo!!,¡¡voy a matarme!!,¡¡sólo eso quiero!!,¡¡quiero morirme!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim empuña sus manos con gran fuerza,le hecha un ultimo vistazo a Dib,"Esto es por ti..." le murmura al oído.El extraterrestre empieza a golpearse a si mismo y a ofenderse mientras un recuerdo pasa por su mente.

**(FLASH BACK)**

Dib se encuentra en su habitación,sentado en una silla,está viendo al techo,parece que nada podría desconcetrarlo de lo que hace,se ve tan tranquilo todo,es extraño tanta tranqulidad,pero es verdad,todo está mas tranquilo que nunca.El chico se levanta de la silla,se ducha y sale de su casa sin decir una palabra a nadie.Pasa algo raro,hay demasiadas personas corriendo y vehiculos fuera de control,la ciudad está echa un desastre,el joven decide averiguar que pasa.

-¡¡Oiga!!,¿que sucede?-pregunta Dib a un transeunte

-¡¡¡NO ME MOLESTES CUANDO CORRO POR MI VIDA,CABEZOOOOON!!!-grita el hombre

-¿correr por su vida?

Dib mira al frente,hay una gran maquina destruyendo todo a su paso,se esfuerza por ver,dentro está Zim,con una mirada orgullosa,viendo todo el caos a su paso,con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja,el humano empieza a preocuparse,aunque no por las rezones que todos creen.Se da cuenta que no le interesa ni un poco lo que ocurre en la ciudad,sólo le importa Zim,el robot que maneja es demasiado grande pero no se ve muy resistente que digamos,se está tambaleando,si el alien sufría una caída desde esa altura,lo más probable es que moriría,el chico corre en su ayuda.

Dib no encuentra la forma de infiltrarse en el robot,busca por todas partes,pero parece no haber nada mas que el conducto de humo que la maquina aspira,¡¡¡el conducto de humo!!!.Dib entra por aquel conducto,llegando hasta los circuitos de la maquina,de inmediato corre hasta el piso mas alto,donde Zim comanda la maquina.

-¡¡¿Que haces aquí,estupido humano?!!-pregunta un Zim furioso

-¡¡Tienes que salir de aquí,la maquina...

-Mi maquina,está destruyendo tu planeta

-¡¡No!!,bueno,si,pero...

-¡¡Largo de aquí!!-empuja a Dib a una esquina

-¡¡¡La maquina está a punto de caerse!!!

-¡¡Tonterias!!,¡¡yo contruí esto,es perfectamente resis...

Se escucha un gran crujido,Zim empieza a desconfiar.

-Bueno...no es tan resistente-admite Zim

-Hay que salir de aquí

-¡¡Ya no hay tiempo!!

La maquina empieza a irse hacia un lado lo cuál causa que Dib y Zim caigan al piso,todo se descontrola,el retrovisor de el piso mas alto se rompe,Zim cae por el agujero que deja quedando sostenido de un sólo brazo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Zim!!!!,¡¡sostentente!!-grita Dib

Dib le extiende la mano a Zim para que suba,este la toma y sube a la maquina.

-Iré a los circuitos del robot-dice Zim

El extraterrestre corre donde los circuitos del robot,intenta todo por apagarlo,pero no le es posible,por lo que vuelve donde se encuentra Dib.

-¡¡No se cómo apagarlo!!-dice Zim

-¡¡No podemos dejar que esto se caiga!!-aclara Dib nervioso

-¡¡Lo se,pero...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!

Zim suelta un gran grito,se resbala,está a punto de caerse del robot,pero Dib lo empuja a otro lado lo que causa que él caiga en lugar de Zim.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita Zim viendo al chico caer

El muchacho cae a la calle,su cabeza está desngrandose,¿sigue vivo?,¡¡SI!!,aún está vivo,Zim baja de la maquina y enseguida esta explota,el alien se arrodilla frente a Dib,una hora despues,llega una ambulancia,recoje el cuerpo de Dib y se lollevan a una ambulancia,Zim tan solo se queda observando el piso con una mirada triste.

**(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

Zim continua golpeandose con todas sus fuerzas,sin duda no perdió el tiempo,sus cara estaba llena de sangre,con algunos moretones,de pronto se detiene.

-Lo hice...me rompí la cara...pero eso no basta,debo hacer algo mas...voy,voy,voy a romperme todas las costillas,lo haré por ti...

Zim volvió a empuñar las manos con gran fuerza y empezó a golpearse el estomago,un poco de sangre salió por su boca junto con una lagrima de su ojo,ya no soportaba el dolor,pero sabía que debía hacerlo por Dib,se detuvo un momento para respirar y cuando estuvo listo para empezar de nuevo,siente cómo alguien detuvo su pño.¿Podría ser el?,si,era el.

-Ya no te lastimes...-murmuró Dib

-Di...Dib...-dijo Zim entrecortadamente

El extraterrestre cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

-No tenías que hacer eso por mi...-dijo Dib

-¿co-como sabes que lo hacía por ti?-preguntó Zim levantando su rostro

-No lo se...algo me lo dice

Dib le sonrió a Zim,comenzó a secarle las lagrimas al alien para que no le quemaran.

-Perdoname-dijo Zim

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...yo debo pedirte perdón a ti-dijo Dib acariciando el rostro de Zim

-N-no...claro que no...yo...yo...

-Tu eres aún mas valioso que yo...mira lo que te hiciste por mi

Zim se levantó y se miró en un espejo,sin duda se había destrozado la cara,pero lo unico que hizo fue sonreir.

-¿Por que esa sonrisa?-preguntó Dib

-Estoy feliz...cumplí mi promesa

-No tenías que hacerlo...no era necesario

-...no me importa

Zim continuó sonriendo mientras veía a Dib tiernamente,se fue acercando al humano cada vez más,hasta quedar cara a cara,el extraterrestre no se atrevió a seguir avanzando.Parecía que no pasaría de unas miradas tiernas,pero Dib cambió todo,,juntó sus labios con los de el invasor formando un beso unico,Zim sintió los labios tan suaves del humano,era cómo besar una almohada.Dib comenzó a acarisiar el hombro del invasor,se sentía muy bien tocandolo,sentía un gran placer al hacerlo,ambos lo sentían,no querían que ese momento acabara.

**Ok,mi primer fanfic en que Zim y Dib se besan,no me quedó cómo hubiera querido,pero algo es algo XD**


End file.
